The present invention relates to a portable packing bag made of plastic film and usable especially for containing flexible and/or folded products, such as disposable diapers.
The present invention further relates to a method of producing a portable packing bag of this type.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,203 discloses a carrying bag made of thermoplastic material which includes generally rectangular front and rear panels, a gusset disposed between the panels and formed integrally therewith, and a handle joined to one end, with the other (opposite) end of the bag being open to facilitate the introduction of goods into the bag. The filled bag assumes approximately the shape of a hexahedron. The handle is formed as a loop and each end thereof is provided with a strip having a length corresponding to the width of the aforementioned panels. Each strip is joined to the exterior of one of the panels adjacent to the respective outer boundary of the gusset.
In this known carrying bag, the exteriorly joined, shaped parts made of plastic film and defining the handle each overlap the upper edge of the bag with a width of some centimeters on the outer sides of the front and rear panels. Approximately midway (of the width) of these overlaps, there is provided a seam joining the handle strips to the bag proper. In this manner, there is formed below this seam an approximately 2 cm wide ruche-like projecting edge which loosely contacts the upper region of front and rear panels and which extends downward with respect to the handle.
This packing bag has the disadvantage that the exterior seam, and the material strip fixed by the seam, limit the height of the area on the outer side of the bag which is available for printing. Additionally, dirt particles may become trapped in the gaps above and below the weld seam between the exterior strips and the underlying outer side of the bag during transport and stacking, thereby affecting the aesthetic appearance of the packing bag. Further, when such a packing bag is removed from a stack, the loose, projecting edges may become erect, thereby posing undesirable resistance to removal which might even result in tearing off of the handle. A still further disadvantage of this packing bag is the limited width of its handle, which may not be greater than the width of its bottom end which is attached to the bag proper.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a portable packing (or carrying) bag which is further developed and improved over the conventional bag of the type just described, in that bag material does not project outwardly on the outer sides of the bag in the region between the bag body and its attached handle. It is a further object of the present invention to overcome and eliminate the above-indicated drawbacks or imperfections of prior known packing (or carrying) bags.